metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Water
For other uses, see Water (Disambiguation) containing a river.]] Water in Metroid games is a completely harmless substance often encountered by Samus during her adventures. It does not appear to be any different from water on Earth, and is mostly found in aquatic, underwater areas. Sub-zero and other non-aquatic/cold areas are also known to have quantities of water. above water in Sector 4. (Metroid Fusion)]] The life-support systems in Samus' Power Suit allow her to survive underwater almost indefinitely. However, she cannot swim, nor can she move quickly or jump high underwater before she gains the Gravity Suit in most games (the Gravity Boost provides a similar effect in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes). This also applies to her movements in acid, lava, and any other liquids in the games. In Metroid: Other M, Samus cannot fire her weapons as quickly as on land until the Gravity Feature is obtained and all of her other movements, such as turning the Morph Ball, are slowed as well. Water in the Cryosphere notably had a purple hue, likely a reflection from the ice that made up much of the sector. Hazardous water The Metroid instruction manual on page 19 refers to acid as water and warns that if Samus falls into it, her energy will be drained. This is referenced by the 1986 manga and Money Changes Everything, which both depict Brinstar with pools of deadly water. The error was corrected in Metroid: Zero Mission, which refers to the yellow substance as acid. In Metroid Prime, the water of the Chozo Ruins was poisoned by a massive plant beast known as the Flaahgra, which had grown to immense size and power after a Leviathan struck the planet. The poisoned water was similar to acid in nature and drained Samus's health upon contact. The water was purified after the Flaahgra's defeat. In Metroid Prime Hunters, Samus enters a room called the Drip Moat, which contains a large abyss that can only be crossed with an Elevator. If Samus were to fall, she would end up in a pool of black, hazardous water, and she would have to get back up with a Jump Pad. Due to Dark Aether's highly toxic nature, Samus found dark water there instead of normal water. This substance was similar to the poisoned water of the Chozo Ruins, but was far more potent and an opaque, murky purple in colour. The effects of Dark Water could only be nullified with the use of the Light Suit. In Metroid: Other M, water was hazardous to Kyratians as they had artificial structures imbedded into them producing electrical charges. Therefore, if a Kyratian entered water, its equipment would short out and explode. In Metroid Fusion, when Samus first arrived in Sector 4, several rooms contained pools of water that were being electrified by broken power nodes. Upon reaching the Pump Control Unit, Samus lowered the water level to below the broken nodes, rendering the water safe to travel in. In the same game, once the X had infected the B.O.X. Security Robot, Samus had to travel to Sector 6 to destroy it. When she battled it, the B.O.X.'s electrical components electrified the water in the same way, until she exposed its Core-X. In Metroid EX chapter 6, Samus and her friends Joey and Diesel come to an ocean world, the ocean of which is composed of concentrated sulfuric acid. Samus discovers the source to be a massive sea beast, Rastodon. Samus destroys it, and the townspeople say that the ocean will begin to return to normal. Scan ;Metroid Prime (Root Cave):"These water droplets seem to be stopping in midair." Gallery File:NPC!_MP_Screen_17.png|Rain and waterfalls at a Tallon Overworld Landing Site lake. (Metroid Prime) File:NPC!_MP_Screen_22.png|Underwater in Phendrana Drifts. (Metroid Prime) File:Phendrana%27s_Edge_Screenshot_(46).png|Message when underwater without the Gravity Suit. (Metroid Prime) File:Water_MP2.png|Water in the Temple Grounds. (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) File:Zmwater.png|Water in Crateria. (Metroid Zero Mission) File:Super Metroid Maridia.png|Water in Maridia. (Super Metroid) Phase 3 Water.gif|Water in Phase 3. (Metroid II: Return of Samus) MSR Area 2 Evolved Alpha.jpg|Water in Area 2. (Metroid: Samus Returns) File:Reos MOM.jpg|Waterfall at a Biosphere site. (Metroid: Other M) Manga Corridor No 4.png|Water in Brinstar (1986 manga) Wavers.PNG|Water in Brinstar (Money Changes Everything) File:HGCSM 010e.png|''Super Metroid'' manga ru:Вода Category:Obstacles Category:Substances Category:Zebes Category:Crateria Category:Norfair Category:Chozodia Category:Maridia Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Arcterra Category:Aether Category:Temple Grounds Category:Torvus Bog Category:SR388 Category:Surface Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Area 7 Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Biosphere Category:Cryosphere Category:BSL Category:Sector 1 Category:Sector 2 Category:Sector 4 Category:Sector 5 Category:Sector 6